In pairing two computing devices, such as pairing screens of two tablets, a general method may take multiple steps and minutes to set up through human-software interactions. It may need to open “settings”, set a “pairing mode” on a first device, set a “pairing mode” on a second device, set a first device as a mater device and a second device as a slave device, and put the two devices side-by-side. All of these steps are manually done.